


吾与汝同悲

by redshirt_slyvia



Category: Fandom: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies) :
Genre: A Tribute to Anton Yelchin, Gen, In Memory of Anton Yelchin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshirt_slyvia/pseuds/redshirt_slyvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It must be really hard for Pavel Chekov to face the death of Anton Yelchin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	吾与汝同悲

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason，I always believe that there is some sort of link or bond between an actor and his character. All of a sudden I suddenly realize it must be even hard for young Chekov, to face the death of dear Anton Yelchin.  
> I'm sorry if I brought you more pain.  
> I really, really miss him.  
> 吾与汝同悲  
> 角色把握不准

“舰长日志，星历1434.8 这本是平和的一天，进取号正在去往新瓦肯殖民地的航线上。直到Ensign Chekov突然在领航员席上失去意识。医疗部的报告称，少尉已经恢复意识且并无生命危险。但他仍十分虚弱，需要适当的休息。报告中同时指出，尚无足够的证据证明少尉疼痛的缘由。为此我已经通告Mr.Spock即刻向医疗部报告并协助研究。”

—

在Chekov二十余年的生命中，没有哪次的伤痛如今天一般痛彻心扉叫人难以忍受。或说，这种疼痛像是来自他身体内部的。McCoy医生无法找寻到疼痛的根源，而Chekov在逐渐削减的痛感中突然意识到了脑内链接的另一端的缺失，那个曾和他分享一小部分思维的人消失了。

Chekov的心沉了下去，闭上眼给了自己一段时间，去缅怀那个逝去的，年轻的生命。

Anton·Yelchin

—

Chekov拥有一个链接，而没有人知道为什么。不同于瓦肯的链接，它跨越了时间存在着，而Chekov甚至从未见过链接另一端的人，他们身处于两个完全不同的宇宙。但这链接就是存在着，让他们分享着彼此。

在Nero事件结束之后，Chekov第一次意识到了链接的存在。晚间回到宿舍，他几乎在碰到枕头的瞬间就陷入了睡眠。在黑暗之中他忽听得有声音传来。“Pavel？Pavel Chekov？”那理应是他自己的声音。

明知道是梦中，他依然警觉的转过身，右手按在腰间相位枪的位置上望向声音的来源。然后他看到了一张与自己极为相似的脸。

不只是脸，对方与自己唯一的区别就在于服装的不同。“嘿，嘿别紧张好吗？”对面的人揉揉头，显得有些紧张。Pavel知道他一定也是这样。或许还有一点差别，就是那人说起英语来不带一点口音。这让他有一些挫败感。“是，是我，”Pavel回答道，手依然按在腰间不肯放松，不知道该不该信任这个陌生人，“你大概可以跟我说说你是谁，介于你已经认识我了。”

“我？”男人笑了笑，放松了警惕，“Anton Yelchin，生活在21世纪。事实上，我是1989年出生的。”不知出于何故，Pavel决定相信他。而在未来，他无数次为自己的这个决定而感到庆幸。

Pavel很快的了解到了对方与自己所处的世界的巨大差别，而自己在对方的世界里是Anton在星际迷航电影里所扮演角色。又一个平行宇宙，他有些愉悦的想。而Anton则是他在那个宇宙中的存在。

Anton在以后的日子里被他视为朋友，亲人，兄弟。他们并不十分相像，甚至在某些方面截然不同。但这并不妨碍他们的相处。

大多数时候Anton不怎么出现，但当他拍摄星际迷航时，他的出现会更为频繁。甚至在白天Pavel也偶尔能感到对方的情绪。日有所思，夜有所梦，Anton这么评价道。

而对于他们之间颇有些奇幻色彩的联系，Anton半开玩笑的说那说不准是一种特殊的链接。Pavel接受了这种说法，因为他也找不到更合适的形容了。Pavel也相信Anton，超过了他相信任何人。毕竟Anton从某种意义上来说就是他。

—

而现在Anton走了，Pavel却记起Anton曾告诉他，他将活的长久而精彩。就像瓦肯人常说的那样，生生不息，繁荣昌盛。

“Mr.Spock，你能感受到大使吗？”当所有医护人员都离开后，Chekov这样问道，“我是说，本质上来说你们两个是同一个人，有没有可能你们会感受到对方？”他的声音有些沙哑，几乎低不可闻。但学院时期留下的知识告诉他，他的瓦肯长官一定能听得见。

“确实。”瓦肯人点了点头，“虽然不寻常，但我确实曾感受到大使的存在。Mr.Chekov，请允许我询问你这样说的缘由。”

Chekov点点头，开始了慢慢的讲述那个存在于两个世界的夹缝间的，属于他和Anton两个人的故事。

Spock沉默地听着，在故事结束后没有发表任何言论。他仅仅是站在原地。直到Chekov从极度的悲伤中将自己抽离出来，抬起头后，听到他说：“吾与汝同悲。”

吾与汝同悲。

—————ＥＮＤ

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天中午知道这个消息之后哭了整整一个下午真的是不能接受。但是我认为虽然Anton离开了但是Chekov的生活仍在继续。所以我写了这篇文。我甚至不能算是个文手，而我从未想过我写的第一篇星际迷航同人居然是纪念小熊的qnq另外，对两位的了解不是很多，请多包含。我是喻澄，初次见面请多指教。


End file.
